Make It Big Time
by LifeIsCrazyButICameForTheFun
Summary: Tori, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos are all best friends, until ori leaves to LA, soon the guys become BTR and for spring break Tori goes to visit! Will love arrise? Maybe a new member to BTR.  Summary sucks! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so this is my first crossover, and my first time writing a Victorious and Big Time Rush story! So bare with me! Also, any story ideas are welcome! :D Alright! Enough of me talking! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Big Time Rush and any song used!**_

**~At Hollywood Arts; Tori's POV~**

"Ugh! Another spring break and no where to go!" Andre exclaims while dropping his tray on the table.

"What if we can go somewhere…." Beck started to trail off.

"Five steps ahead of you. Guys, I've booked us reservations at the Palm Woods, home to Hollywood's young superstars." I smile hopping everyone says yes.

"Is Trina coming?" Jade asked, not caring that it was my idea.

"Nope! She is in New York."

"I'm in!" she rolls her eyes.

"I guess I'm coming in too!" Beck states.

"I guess I can go too!" Cat smiles then goes back to coloring a tiger purple.

"Perfect! Y'all can meet my best friends from Minnesota, maybe play some street hockey…" I a beyond happy that everyone gets to meet my best friends who were always there for me.

"So, are you gonna tell us their names?" Beck asked maybe a little jealous.

"Na! I'll let it be a surprise." I stand up and throw away my trash, "so I'll see y'all there!" Then I head off to my car, and start my trip to Palm Woods.

**~At Palm Woods; Tori's POV~**

"Excuse me, I need to check in." I say to the over weight guy at the front desk.

"And I need a better job. Now what is your name?"

"Victoria Vega." I say then grab the key as he hands it to me.

"Have a Palm Woods day!" He rolls her eyes and I just laugh and continue to my apartment.

**~Meanwhile in room 2J; Kendall's POV~**

"Yo! Come on Kendall! It's just Jo, not like she is the love of your life…" James trails off. Exactly two years ago Tori moved out of our lives, and I have always loved her.

"I miss Tori!" I wine into the pillow. I took me two years to realize how much I am in love with her.

"Come on, when was the last time you talked to her?"

"The day we arrived to LA…" I sigh, "and its spring break! She might be out of town…"

"Or right next door…" Carlos suspiciously says.

"Yeah right…" Just then there was a soft knock on the door.

"I get it!" Carlos jumps up and answers the door. Standing there in the door way is a slim, maybe eighteen year old girl. Her straight dark brown hair iss half up, and half down, then there was her unforgettable cheek bones.

"Hey, I'm Victoria, I'm staying next door in room 1J, and thought I should say hi." she smiles, then it seems like she finally recognize who we are.

"I'm Carlos!"

"I know who you guys are silly!" she jokes and we all assume the worst.

"Well, nice meeting you Victoria, but you kinda came in at the wrong time…" Logan says trying to get rid of her, but she just steps around him and up to me. She squats down to my eye level then starts to softly sing.

"I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kinda boring  
>Need something that I can confess<br>Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw wink, no<br>I've been on the brink, so

Oooh,  
>My god, amazing how we got this far<br>It's like we're chasing all those stars  
>Who's driving shiny big black cars<br>And everyday I see the news  
>All the problems that we could solve<br>And when a situation rises  
>Just write it into an album<br>Sent it straight to gold  
>I don't really like my flow, no, so<p>

Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time, don't need another perfect line  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
>Got no family I can blame<br>Just don't let me disappear  
>I'mma tell you everything<p>

So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time, don't need another perfect line  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oh, Oh, Oh<br>All my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect line  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
>All my secrets away, All my secrets away…"<p>

"Tori?" I ask able to recognize her voice, and our song.

"Yes Kendall?"

"We missed you!" And with that we all engulfed her into a giant bear hug.

**~Tori's POV~**

I am finally reunited with my favorite hockey players.

"Okay guys, I love you and all, but let me breath!" I laugh as they all pull away.

"Tori! You came at the best time! Kendall was all upset, and I thought I was going to have to call you and have you come over because only you can make him feel better… How are you with writing songs?" Carlos said at a mile a minute.

"Decent why?"

"TO ROCK RECORDS!" James shouts as they pick me up and start to run to Rock Records.

**~At Rock Records; Tori's POV~**

"Gustavo! We found you cure to writers block!" Logan announced once they had me in the building.

"Really? Where?"

"Right here!" Kendall smiles gesturing to me.

"Can she even sing?"

"Yes I can actually!" I defended myself.

"Really? Sing something for me!"

"Here I am, once again  
>feeling lost but now and then<br>I breath it in to let it go  
>and you don't know<br>where you are now  
>or what it will come to<br>if only somebody could hear  
>When you figure out how<br>your lost in the moment  
>you disappear<br>You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
>you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction<br>Not a fantasy  
>Just remember me<br>when it turns out right  
>'cause you know that if you living' your imagination<br>tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
>In my victory<br>Just remember me  
>when i make it shine!<br>Reaching high  
>feeling low<br>I'm holding on but letting go  
>I like to shine<br>I'll shine for you  
>And it's time to show the world how<br>it's a little bit closer  
>as long as I'm ready to go<br>All we have is right now  
>as long as you feel it inside you know ...<br>You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
>your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction<br>not a fantasy  
>just remember me<br>when it turns out right  
>'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination<br>tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
>in my victory<br>just remember me  
>when I make it shine!" I belt out the last note of Make It Shine.<p>

"Okay, so you can sing… how do you know the dogs?"

"Childhood friends, I move about a week or so before they auditioned."

"So you think you can write a huge hit?"

"Well I have some ideas…" I smirk and give each of the guys the lyrics to a song.

"If I ruled the world  
>I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti<br>If I ruled the world  
>Every house got a DJ and a backyard party<br>And I'd break all the borders down,  
>When I shake the ground<br>If I ruled the world I'd dream out loud

So everybody get up, up, outta your seats  
>Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach<br>Jump up, up, up on the beat  
>Singing "Aye-Oh, Aye-Oh, Aye-Oh"<br>Up, up, outta your seats  
>Be who you are, love is all you need<br>All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes,  
>Singing "Aye-Oh", if I ruled the world<br>I would give it, give it all to you  
>Give it, give it, give it all to you<br>If I ruled the world  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you

If you were my girl  
>You'd never have to worry about another thing no<br>Cause I'd rule the world  
>And you'd be right next to me running the show<br>And throw every rule in the book out and  
>Bring down the house<br>If you were my girl we'd dream out loud

So everybody get up, up, outta your seats  
>Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach<br>Jump up, up, up on the beat  
>Singing "Aye-Oh, Aye-Oh, Aye-Oh"<br>Up, up, outta your seats  
>Be who you are, love is all you need<br>All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes,  
>Singing "Aye-Oh", if I ruled the world<br>I would give it, give it all to you  
>Give it, give it, give it all to you<br>If I ruled the world  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you

So everybody get up, up, outta your seats  
>Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach<br>Jump up, up, up on the beat  
>Singing "Aye-Oh, Aye-Oh, Aye-Oh"<br>Up, up, outta your seats  
>Be who you are, love is all you need<br>All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes,  
>Singing "Aye-Oh", if I ruled the world<br>I would give it, give it all to you  
>Give it, give it, give it all to you<br>If I ruled the world  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you

I would give it, give it all to you  
>Give it, give it, give it all to you<br>I would give it, give it all to you  
>Give it, give it, give it all to you<br>If I ruled the world." The guys sing my song the exact way it should be sang.

"Did you like it?" I turn and ask Gustavo.

"Only one problem… There needs to be a female voice in there somewhere."

"Dou you mean…"

"I thought about it and you will make a wonderful addition to the band. What's your name again?"

"Victoria Vega, but call me Tori, and I would LOVE to join!" I smile.

"Alright Tori, consider yourself part of Big Time Rush! Now go!"

We all quietly walk out of the studio, and back to the Palm Woods.

**~At the Palm Woods; Beck's POV~**

"Well? Where is she?" Jade asks in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know Jade!"

"Oh! There she is! With Big Time Rush!" Cat calls out. Big Time Rush? Tori? I suddenly found myself jealous that Tori was hanging around Big Time Rush, like we weren't good enough for her.

"Hey guys! I have amazing news!" she smiles walking up to us.

"That you made friends with Big Time Rush within three hours?" Jade says with sarcasm.

"No, I've know them since we were babies! But there is something better!"

"What is it?" Cat squeaks

"I'm apart of the band!"

"What?" I ask, not believing my ears.

"I'm apart of the band."

"Says the girl who thought she had no talent!" Andre says rolling his eyes.

"Tori, not have talent? Dang girl! Did you honestly leave your confidence in Minnesota?" James asks causing me to blush.

"I was not that good…"

"You made Gustavo Rock fall in love with your voice the second you opened your mouth! Not even Kendall could do that!" James says in amazement.

"_The_ Gustavo Rock fell in love with _your_ voice?" Jade says not buying in and the look on my face wasn't too far from it.

"Maybe… Oh, Kendall! I have the perfect song for our next album!" she smiles forgetting we are here.

"Let me guess, Secretes?"

"Okay that and Just the Way You Are!"

"Perfect!" Then he leans in and kisses her.

"When the hell did this happen?" Jade shouts.

_**A/N: Hehehe! I am loving this story so far! How about y'all? I love Tori and Kendall as a couple and yeah! R&R! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: HEY! It's time for an update! OMG! I'm kinda sad because no one has been commenting on my story ;( but other then that! I hope y'all like how the story is going! Any ideas, PM me then, or leave them in a comment! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or Big Time Rush, or any song that is used.**_

**~Previously; Beck's POV~**

_"Perfect!" Then he leans in and kisses her._

_"When the hell did this happen?" Jade shouts._

"When we left the studio…" Logan says while Tori and Kendall continue their make out session.

"Get a room!" Jade yells at them. The slowly pull away then turn to face us.

"Sorry about that…" Tori says in she timid voice as a small amount of blush appears on her cheeks.

"So do y'all have any plans for today?" I ask trying to be nice.

"I'm free!" Logan says.

"Same here!" Carlos also admits.

"Well I guess that I can hag with y'all." James sighs.

"Tori, Kendall?" I ask turning towards them.

"Can't I have to write a song!" Tori shrugs. That's just so unlike her… She is always up for hanging out with us…

"Umm… I think I should stay to help Tori." Kendal replies slipping his hand around Tori's waist. I don't know why this bothers me so much, I mean, I have Jade, why would I need Tori?

"Okay then, good luck!" I say and walk off with the rest of the gang plus Logan, Carlos, and James.

**~In Room 1J with Tori and Kendall; Tori's POV~**

"You didn't have to stay and help me…" I smile looking at Kendall then pack to the min keyboard in front of me.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite girl in the world." he smiles kissing my neck.

"Aww, thanks babe… now back to work, I think I have a song idea…" I start playing the melody and soon I was able to create lyrics off the top of my head.

( A/N: Okay, so Tori and Kendall are going to sing this song, **Tori****singing,**_Kendall__singing,__**both**____**of**____**them**____**singing**____**)**_

**Now****I****'****m****about****to****give****you****my****heart  
>But<strong>**remember****this****one****thing  
>I<strong>**'****ve****never****been****in****love****before  
>So<strong>**you****gotta****go****easy****on****me**

_I__heard__love__is__dangerous  
>Once<em>_you__fall__you__never__get__enough  
>But<em>_the__thought__of__you__leaving  
>Ain<em>_'__t__so__easy__for__me_

**Don****'****t****hurt****me  
>Desert<strong>**me  
>Don<strong>**'****t****give****up****on****me  
>What<strong>**would****I****wanna****do****that****for?  
>Don<strong>**'****t****use****me  
>Take<strong>**advantage****of****me  
>Make<strong>**me****sorry****I****ever****counted****on****you  
><strong>_**1,**____**2,**____**3,**____**4**____**to**____**the**____**5,**____**baby,**____**I'm**____**counting**____**on**____**you**___

_**1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you **_

_**1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you **_

_**1,**____**2,**____**3,**____**4**____**to**____**the**____**5,**____**baby,**____**I'm**____**counting**____**on**____**you**___

_Understand__I__'__ve__been__here__before,  
>Thought<em>_I__found__someone__I__finally__could__adore_

_But__you__failed__my__test,  
>Got<em>_to__know__her__better__saw__I__wasn__'__t__the__only__one__****_

_**But**____**I'm**____**willing**____**to**____**put**____**my**____**trust**____**in**____**you,  
>Baby<strong>____**you**____**can**____**put**____**your**____**trust**____**in**____**me**___

_Just__like__a__count__to__3,_

_You__can__count__on__me__and__**you're**____**never**____**gonna**____**see  
><strong>__No__numbers__in__my__pocket._

_Anything__I__'__m__doing__girl__I'll__drop__it__for__you  
>'cause<em>_you__'__re__the__one__I'm__giving__my__heart__to__but__I__gotta__be__the__only__one_

**Don****'****t****hurt****me  
>Desert<strong>**me  
>Don<strong>**'****t****give****up****on****me  
><strong>_**What**____**would**____**I**____**wanna**____**do**____**that**____**for?**_**  
>Don<strong>**'****t****use****me  
>Take<strong>**advantage****of****me  
>Make<strong>**me****sorry****I****ever****counted****on****you  
><strong>_**1,**____**2,**____**3,**____**4**____**to**____**the**____**5**____**baby**____**I**__**'**__**m**____**counting**____**on**____**you**___

_**1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you <strong>_

_**1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you **_

_****_**I****really****hope****you****understand  
>That<strong>**if****you****wanna****take****my****hand**_**  
><strong>__You__should__put__yours__over__my__heart  
>I<em>_promise__to__be__careful__from__the__start__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>I<strong>____**trust**____**in**____**you**____**with**____**loving**____**me  
>Very<strong>____**very**____**carefully**_

**Never****been****so****vulnerable  
><strong>_**Baby**____**I'll**____**make**____**you**____**comfortable**_**  
><strong>  
><em><strong>1,<strong>____**2,**____**3,**____**4**____**to**____**the**____**5**____**(**_**yeah),**_**baby,**____**I'm**____**counting**____**in**____**you**____**(**_**oh)**_**  
>1,<strong>____**2,**____**3,**____**4**____**to**____**the**____**5**____**(**_**why****would****I****want****to****do****that,****hey,****yeah**_**)  
>1,<strong>____**2,**____**3,**____**4**____**to**____**the**____**5,**____**baby,**____**I'm**____**counting**____**on**____**you  
>1,<strong>____**2,**____**3,**____**4**____**to**____**the**____**5**_

**Now****I****'****m****about****to****give****you****my****heart  
>So<strong>**remember****this****one****thing  
>I've<strong>**never****been****in****love****before  
><strong>_**Yeah,**____**you**____**gotta**____**go**____**easy**____**on**____**me.**___

"Oh my god! That sounded amazing!" I smile hugging Kendall.

"Damn right!"

"So how is that bad boy roll going for you?"

"How did you find out about that?" his jaw dropped.

"Carlos!" I smirk walking over to my kitchen.

"Of course, but its whatever, I mean its not like-" I cut him off by kissing him. I slowly pull back with a smirk on my face.

"You talk a lot."

"So do you missy! So when are we showing Gustavo the song?" He smirks knowing I don't want to.

"As soon as I go solo!" I retort with an evil smirk.

"Now why would you say that?"

"I don't know! OMG! We should sing Finally Falling!" I smile remembering the play with Beck.

"Finally Falling?"

"Suddenly my choice is clear  
>I knew it only you and I<br>Were standing here  
>And beautiful<br>Is all I see  
>It's only you I know it's true<br>It has to be

Well that money is a waste of fame  
>You didn't earn it<br>You don't deserve it  
>True love doesn't cost a thing<br>Don't try to buy it  
>You can't return it<br>(No, no, no, no)

Well  
>Your friends are doing<br>All the same things  
>And my friends say,<br>"Look at what you're wasting"  
>But it doesn't matter<br>If we change their minds

Suddenly  
>I can see<br>What I didn't before  
>And I don't care<br>What they say anymore  
>'Cause I'm falling, falling<br>Finally falling, falling

I don't need all the finer things  
>Diamond rings are nothin'<br>So show me something  
>[From: . ]<p>

'Cause love is all I ever wanted  
>And now I've got it<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

My friends are wondering  
>What you're thinking<br>And your friends probably  
>Think the same thing<br>Well it doesn't  
>Matter<br>If we change their minds

Suddenly  
>I can see<br>What I didn't before  
>And I don't care<br>What they say anymore  
>'Cause I'm falling, falling<br>Finally falling, falling

If you can't find your love  
>When you're in it<br>Just forget it  
>It will change your mind<br>Once you get it  
>Don't you get it?<br>'Cause we did it (Yeah, we did it)

Suddenly  
>I can see<br>What I didn't before  
>And I don't care<br>What they say anymore  
>'Cause I'm falling, falling<br>Finally falling, falling

Finally falling, falling" I smile finishing the song, knowing I didn't have to sing it.

"I think that would be a lovely song!" he smirks leaning in to kiss me.

**~Meanwhile; Beck's POV~**

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I ask as I sit down in one of the pool chairs.

"I don't know chill here?" Jade says speaking for the whole group.

"What the? Looks like Tori has gotten a little too good at her job here…" Andre says watching a video on The Slap.

"What do you mean man?" I ask pulling out my phone and start to watch the new video that Tori posted of her and Kendall singing a song called Count on You.

"Wow! And she is now apart of Big Time Rush!" Carlos smiles, making me feel a little envious.

"And what's this?" Jade clicks the video of Tori and Kendall singing Finally Falling.

That was our song… But what does it matter… It's not like I love her or anything… right? What am I saying? Of course I don't love Tori…

"_Kendall, why don't you tell them what our goal is for today!" Tori smiles._

"_Do you mean getting you over to Gustavo to show him your song?"_

"_No! The other goal!" she playfully smacks his arm._

"_Oh! To get you a solo career!" he smirks._

"_Yeah, but I don't think I want that anymore." she pouts._

"_Why would you say that?"_

"_Because then I wouldn't be able to hang with you and the dogs." she jokes mocking Gustavo's voice._

"_Well then I guess that you will just have to put up with us!" he smirks mocking Tori's voice._

"_I don't talk like that!" she pouts._

"_I know, I'm sorry babe." he hugs her._

"_Maybe we should sing something for them?" she suggests._

"_I have a better idea…" Then he gets on one knee and pulls out a velvet box._

"_Kendall? What are you doing?" she asks flustered._

"_Victoria Vanessa Vega, I love you with my heart, and I give you this promise ring in hopes that we will forever be together. What do you say?"_

"_YES!" she smiles as he slips on the ring then turns off the camera._

"Aww! How cute!" Cat and Carlos say at the same time.

"I makes me sick!" Jade rolls her eyes.

"She settles for him, when she can have this!" James says waving his fingers in front of his face.

"But then again she has always loved Kendall." Logan says.

"Yeah, they are cute together." Andre agrees.

"Not like y'all are gonna stay together. She has to come back to HA with us." I mutter.

"No, since she is apart of the band, she can always attend school with us." Carlos says.

"Guys! Here they come!" Cat squeaks.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: O.o I'm on an updating roll!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious or BTR or any songs used!**_

**~At the Pool; Tori's POV~**

Kendall just gave me a promise ring, and posted the video on the slap, I'm sure Trina has seen it and shown it to mom and dad... In a few minutes I'll have to explain to them...

My phone starts to vibrate as soon as we reach Beck and everyone else.

"Hello?" I answer my phone.

"Vega! You and the dogs need to come to the studio right away! Griffin is coming in less than an hour!" Gusto's booming voice shouts through the phone.

"Okay, we will be there soon." then I hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kendall asks and I just give him a look.

"Gustavo, Griffin is on his way."

"Alright! James! Logan! Carlos!"

"Yes?" Logan says as he walks over to us.

"Rock Records, now. Griffin." I say and start to walk ove there as everyone follows.

**~Rock Records; Tori's POV~**

"Dogs! Get ready now!" Gustavo says as soon as we walk through the door.

"What song are we singing?" Kendall asks.

"I don't know a song!"

"Till I Forget About You!" I smile knowing how hard they worked on the song.

"They still don't know the moves to the song!" Gustavo yells at me.

"Not yet!" I walk over to the dance studio and wait for the boys to show up so we can get this show on the road.

~One Hour Later~

"Alright, they are ready!" I say walking back over to Gustavo in a short strapless black dress and black converse.

"Alright! Their future is in your hands... somewhat"

"Great way to calm me down!" Just then my phone starts to ring, so I step outside to answer.

**~Kendall's POV~**

"Alright! Tori has helped us this far! I say let's get out there and sing and dance our heart out!" I say as soon as Griffin walks in.

"Yeah!" Carlos agrees, then we walk out to preform for Griffin.

Get a call on a random afternoon

I pick it up and I see that it's you

Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say

It's over, it's over, it's over.

Heading out, cause your not on my mind

All my friends are gonna see me tonight

Staying here until the sun starts the rise,

and I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now

Party like a rock star! Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to

'til I forget about...

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now

Don't care, my head's spinning all around now

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...

'til I forget about you!

'til I forget about you!

And you thought, I'd be here on my own

Waiting for you to knock on my door

Since you left I don't wait by the phone

I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving

Found a place where I can lose myself

And just leave your memory on the shelf

See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else

Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going...

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now

Party like a rock star! Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to

'til I forget about...

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now

Don't care, my head's spinning all around now

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...

'Til I forget about you!

Spending money like you don't mean a thing

Going crazy, now don't even think

I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do

'til I forget about you

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now

Party like a rock star! Can I get a what now?

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to

'til I forget about...

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now

Don't care, my head's spinning all around now

I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...

'til I forget about you! (you)

'til I forget about you

'til I forget about you

'til I FORGET ABOUT YOU!

"Great job boys! I'm looking forward to your next album!" Griffin states once we finish our song.

"Thanks! We wouldn't be ready if it wasn't for our friend, Victoria." Logan says just as Tori walks through the door.

"Hi Mr. Griffin! I'm Victoria Vega!" she smiles extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Victoria, I've heard that you've been helping Big Time Rush out." he says shaking her hand.

"Oh, that's nothing! Just something I do for them as a friend."

"Tell me, can you sing?"

"Yes sir."

"Dance?"

"Yes sir."

"Interesting…"

"Mr. Griffin, sir. I was wondering if you had a few extra minutes…"

"Well I am a busy man, but I like you, so sure!"

"Thank you!" And with that, Tori walks into the studio, and tells the band to play a song.

I feel delirious, come let's get out of here  
>We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear<br>We're heading for the sky  
>And we'll get lost in it cause<br>All I want, all I want, all I want  
>Is everything<p>

And I will pose if I wanna  
>And will vogue like Madonna<br>I might not dance like MJ RIP  
>But I will give the best of me<br>All I want is everything  
>Yes everything too much is not enough<br>I'm sick of settling for in between  
>And I'm not givin' up<br>As long as it feels right  
>At least we know that we're alive<br>All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah  
>Whoa oh<p>

We don't ever stop  
>Let's watch the sun come up<br>We'll sleep when we're dead cause  
>Halfway kinda sucks<br>We're heading for the sky  
>And will get lost in it cause<br>All I want, all I want, all I want is everything

And I will pose if I wanna  
>And I will vogue like Madonna<br>I might not dance like MJ RIP  
>But I will give the best of me<br>All I want is everything,  
>Yes everything, too much is not enough<br>I'm sick of settling for in between  
>And I'm not givin' up<br>As long as it feels right  
>At least we know that we're alive<br>All I want is everything, yes everything yeah  
>Whoa oh<p>

Hold on to me  
>And I'll hold on to you (oh)<br>Don't over think  
>What have we got to lose<br>It's me and you,  
>Me and you no matter what<br>Whoa oh ah oh whoa oh oh whoa

We're heading for the sky  
>And we'll get lost in it cause<br>All I want, all I want, all I want is everything

And I will pose if I wanna  
>And I will vogue like Madonna<br>I might not dance like MJ RIP  
>But I will give the best of me<br>All I want is everything  
>Yes everything, too much is not enough<br>I'm sick of settling for in between  
>And I'm not givin' up<br>As long as it feels right at least we know we're alive  
>All I want is everything<br>Yes everything  
>Whoa oh<p>

"Amazing! Victoria, how would you like a record opportunity?"

"I would love one!" she smiles. She is finally reaching her dream.

"There is only one problem, Rock Records only has enough money to produce one group at a time. So it's either you, or Big Time Rush."

**~Tori's POV~**

I was on cloud nine until Griffin said that.

"Then keep Big Time Rush, a chance like this may only come once in a life time, but I'm not giving up." I say doing what is best.

"No! If she goes we go!" Kendall says stepping up next to me.

"One of you have to go!"

"Ya know what, If they go, then I'm out too!" I smile and stand next to the guys.

"Vega! Let me see you outside for a minute…" Gustavo says and I follow him outside.

**~Kendall's POV~**

"Look, Griffin, we'll go! Keep Tori though… she deserves this!" I say and the rest of the guys just nod.

"But she will quit."

"We just won't tell her…"

"Okay! It was nice working with you boys." Griffin smiles as we brace ourselves as we get ready to move back to Minnesota.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Tori barges though the door.

"Umm… nothing…" James tries to cover up for us.

"Nothing my butt! Y'all quit didn't ya!" she yells, clearly angry.

"Maybe…" Carlos whispers.

"Look Tori, we only wanted you to have the chance of a life time." I say trying to calm her down.

"No! I can get this again! It's a once in a life time shot for y'all!"

"She's right you know." Griffin speaks up, "Big Time Rush, I would like to keep you, and Miss. Vega."

"But you said only one…" Tori says a little confused?

"Yes, but I also told Gustavo no boy band… I'll make it work." and with that Griffin leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: IT'S THAT TIME AGAIN! :D Consider this my "holiday" gift to y'all! So I was sitting in PE doing whatever exercises we were doing and I got this brilliant idea for the story! But, I already used 'Til I Forget About You …. So I'm going to try to find a different song! **_

_**Disclaimer: I no own Victorious or Big Time Rush! ;(**_

**~One Victory Celebration Later…. Tori's POV~**

"Well I guess it's official! I'm moving here, and attending school with y'all!" I smile, over ecstatic for this.

"I would count your chickens before they hatch…" an all too familiar voice says as a new person enters the room.

"Jade! So glade you could join!" I say.

"Yeah, whatever! Kendall, I heard the Jo is coming back." she smirks, knowing that this is killing me inside.

"What?" he said a little unsure. _So__what__if__her__still__loves__her?__He__loves__me__more__… __right?_

"KENDALL!" a new voice entered the room.

"Jo! Hey!" Kendall smiles giving her a hug.

"I know I left and we were 'over' but I was wondering if we can overlook that… I want to be with you again Kendall…" she says while hugging him.

**~Kendall's POV~**

_She still wants to go out with me. She still loves me. But I love Tori, I gave her a promise ring, I don't love Jo… right? Why is love so difficult?_

Tori raises her eyebrow as if she expects me to say that I am going to take Jo back.

"Kendall?" Jo asks, and I relies that I have yet to answer her question.

"Yeah Kendall, enlighten us!" Jade smirks.

"I'm in a relationship right now Jo." I say, stepping away from the hug.

"How can you move on that easy? We broke up like three days ago!" Jo exclaims, almost going into hysterics.

"What? Did you expect him to sit around a mope four the next three years of his life?" James says.

"No! But not only three days!"

"Why don't you just leave?" Tori finally speaks up.

"Fine!" Jo says before storming out.

**~Tori's POV~**

Kendall turns to look at his phone, another text.

"Well that was quite a show." Jade says.

"You to Jade! Out!"

"Alright! Bye!" Out the door she went.

"Vega! New song! Now!" Gustavo commands.

"Alright! Fine!" I sight and get down to work, but nothing comes to me.

"Dogs! Out!" he commands, and soon the guys are gone.

**~One Unproductive Hour Later~**

I was walking back up to my room when I saw them! _How__could__he?__He__said__he__loved__me!__He__said__a__lot__of__things!_

I quickly rush over to the pool, away from the sight of them. I pull out a sheet of paper and start to write a new song.

"Tori? What's wrong?" Beck says as he walks over to me.

"It's nothing."

"It has to be something if it made you cry." Beck says wiping away my tears.

"I saw him kissing her…"

"Tor, it might have been a stage kiss… she is an actress, so he could have been helping her."

"No, this wasn't a stage kiss, they were eating each other's faces…"

"So what now?" He asks trying to comfort me.

"I'm going to be straight forward with him."

"Good for you Tor!" he smiles.

**~Later at Rock Records with Tori, BTR, and Jo; Tori's POV~**

"Why do we need to be here?" Kendall asks.

"Because I want you and the dogs here, that's why! Why is she here?" Gustavo asks. The she being Jo.

"Because I'm his girlfriend, and I want to be with my boyfriend." Jo answers.

"Whatever… Dogs, recording station thing now!" And they do as he says.

"You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
>I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely<br>Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
>'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions<p>

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<br>You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<p>

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
>I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through<br>So oh do you feel like the man now?  
>And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out<p>

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<br>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<p>

I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<br>For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
>It was only just a game<br>(you had it all)

(And one day)  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me " I sing directly to Kendall.

"Tori, what is this about?" he asks.

"Don't think I don't know about you and her! I saw you two kissing in the hallway!" I shout through my tears.

"Dude! Uncool!" Carlos says and goes to take my side.

"Guys, you really aren't going to believe that… Tori, I only love you."

"She saw you two kiss. That's all it takes." Logan shrugs and goes to stand by me.

"Come on! You know I'm not like that! James?"

"I'm with them on this. Not even I would pull a move like that!" and then he came to my side.

"I can't believe you Kendall…" I sigh.

"Neither can I! Mom is soo going to hear about how you broke Tori's heart!" Katie says. _**(A/N:**____**I**____**really**____**wanted**____**to**____**bring**____**her**____**into**____**the**____**story!)**_

"Katie, what are you doing her?" I ask.

"Some dude at the pool told me that you were here and I might find you here." she smiles.

"Good to know!" I smile.

"Dogs, and person I don't know, out! Vega and Katie, stay." Gustavo says, and like always we do as he says.

"What do you need Gustavo?" I ask.

"Another song… one with more women power…." instantly Katie and I smirk. We know the perfect song to sing.

"Record this…" Katie says and gives me the cue to start singing.

"Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) _[x4]_  
>GIRLS!<p>

Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_  
>Who run this motha? Girls! <em>[x4]<em>  
>Who run the world? Girls! <em>[x4]<em>

Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
>But no they don't<br>Make your check come at they neck,  
>Disrespect us no they won't<p>

Boy don't even try to touch this  
>Boy this beat is crazy<br>This is how they made me  
>Houston Texas baby<br>This goes out to all my girls  
>That's in the club rocking the latest<br>Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later

I think I need a barber  
>None of these niggas can fade me<br>I'm so good with this,  
>I remind you I'm so hood with this<p>

Boy I'm just playing, come here baby  
>Hope you still like me, if you hate me<br>My persuasion can build a nation  
>Endless power, with our love we can devour<br>You'll do anything for me

Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_  
>Who run this motha? Girls! <em>[x4]<em>  
>Who run the world? Girls! <em>[x4]<em>

It's hot up in here  
>DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back<br>I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world  
>Help me raise a glass for the college grads<p>

Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check  
>You can't hold me<br>I work my 9 to 5 better cut my check  
>This goes out to all the women getting it in,<br>Get on your grind  
>To all the men that respect what I do<br>Please accept my shine

Boy I know you love it  
>How we're smart enough to make these millions<br>Strong enough to bear the children  
>Then get back to business<br>See, you better not play me  
>Oh, come here baby<br>Hope you still like me  
>If you hate me<p>

My persuasion can build a nation  
>Endless power<br>With our love we can devour  
>You'll do anything for me<p>

Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_  
>Who run this motha? Girls! <em>[x4]<em>  
>Who run the world? Girls! <em>[x4]<em>

Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)  
>Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)<br>Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)  
>Who are we? What we run? We run the world<br>Who run the world? Girls!" I smile finishing the song.

"So?" Katie asks.

"I like it… but it's going to need some work."

_**A/N: I'm happy to end the chapter here. I like how it pulled together… So how do you think It's gonna end up (Kendall/Tori)? R&R! 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I started to listen to Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid and I got the BEST idea ever!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**~At the pool, Tori's POV~**

"Tori, talk to me!" Beck begs. I say nothing.

"At least write it down." Cat says handing me a note pad and pen. I just look at it, then place it on the table next to me.

"It's pointless! She isn't going to talk after her head finally caught up with he mouth." Andre sighs, and I nod.

"Come on Tori! It's not your fault!" Beck states. I sigh and grab the pen and note pad, then quickly scribble something and show Cat.

"She wrote that it is because she shouldn't have snapped on Kendall and turned his friends against him."

"They are your friends too!"

**~Kendall's POV~**

"Guys! Jo kissed me!" I sigh.

"A kiss is a kiss!" Carlos says.

"He is right!" Logan agrees.

"Look, I know it was stupid of me! And I guess I should have never have force y'all to pick a side…"

"Too late for you to relies that now! She took a vow of silence… meaning she isn't talking or singing for a LONG time!" Katie says.

"Wait, WHAT?" Carlos, Logan, James, and I shout.

"She isn't talking!"

"We got to do something about this…" I trail off. Then see that the guy have already dragged me to the pool.

( **Logan singing, **James singing, _Carlos singing. __**All of them singing )**_

**There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<strong>  
><em>She don't got a lot to say<br>But there's something about her  
><em>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<span>  
><em><span><strong>You wanna kiss the girl.<strong>_

Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>_It's possible she wants you too  
>There's one way to ask her<em>  
><strong>It don't take a word, not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

_**Shalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<br>go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**_

**Nows your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>**Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<span>  
><em>She don't say a word<br>And she wont say a word  
>Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)<em>

_**Shalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<strong>_

_**Shalalalala  
>Don't be scared<br>You better be prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl  
>(kiss the girl)<br>(oh, ohnoo..)  
>(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)<br>Lalalala, Lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Lalalala, Lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girl<strong>_

_**Shalalalala  
>My oh myyyyy<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<strong>_

_**Lalalala, Lalalala  
>(Go on and kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss that girl!  
>Lalalala, Lalalala<br>(Go on and kiss the girl)  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Kiss the girl  
>(Kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss the girl **_

"What was that for?" I ask a little confused.

"Really? Go kiss Tori before the dude with the great hair gets the rebound!" Kaite says pushing me towards Tori.

"Hey Cat, Can You and your friend come with me?" Carlos asks.

"Sure thing!" she smiles. Then her, Andre, and Beck start to leave.

"Tori…" I say.

No reply. I sigh knowing that she probably doesn't even want me here.

"Here goes nothing…." I mutter to myself then lean in and kiss her.

**~Tori's POV~**

I want to forgive him, I really do! And then with the guys remix to the infamous Kiss The Girl!

He slowly pulls back from the kiss. "I love you Tori, and I hope that my stupid mistake won't ruin what we have."

"I love you too Kendall."

**~A week later; Tori's POV~**

I guess it was the pain of saying goodbye to my friends that caused me to return to Hollywood Arts. But I still see Kendall, every now and then… I mean Jo left again, so all is good… right?

"Tori, what's on your mind?" Andre asks.

"He hasn't called yet."

"Give him sometime. He will call." Beck says.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Victoria Vega." a voice says.

"Yes?" I say turning around.

"Oh so now you can't notice one of your best friends?" she says a little annoyed.

"Camille?" I say surprised.

"Hey!"

"So did you hear?" I ask as she sits down next to me.

"Yes! You two are so perfect together!" she smiles.

"I know right! Oh and before I forget, Camille, these are my friends Andre, Cat, Beck, Robbie, Rex, and you remember Trina."

"Of course. And nice to meet you all. I'm Camille!" she smiles.

"Tori, what aren't you telling me?" Trina asks.

"I'm going out with Kendall."

"Kendall Night? From Big Time Rush?" Robbie asks.

"Yup!" I smile.

"Ha! Told you!" Rex says.

"Tori, don't you have a song you wanted us to listen to?" Andre asks.

"Yeah!" I quickly get up and set up all my equipment for the whole school to hear the song.

"I'm tugging at my hair  
>I'm pulling at my clothes<br>I'm trying to keep my cool  
>I know it shows<br>I'm staring at my feet  
>My cheeks are turning red<br>I'm searching for the words inside my head

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you... away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight<br>If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today<br>Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<p>

It don't do me any good  
>It's just a waste of time<br>What use is it to you  
>What's on my mind<br>If it ain't coming out  
>We're not going anywhere<br>So why can't I just tell you that I care

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you... away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight<br>If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today<br>Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<p>

What's wrong with my tongue  
>These words keep slipping away<br>I stutter, I stumble  
>Like I've got nothing to say<p>

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
>If I could say what I want to say<br>I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
>Be with you every night<br>Am I squeezing you too tight  
>If I could say what I want to see<br>I want to see you go down  
>On one knee<br>Marry me today  
>Guess, I'm wishing my life away<br>With these things I'll never say  
>These things I'll never say.." I finish singing, and somewhere during my song, Kendall walked in and when I look up I see Kendall smiling.<p>

"You always blow me away." he says and wraps me into a hug.

"I mean everything I sang." I mumble against his chest.

"I know…." he says.

"Yo! Kendall! Where do we set up?" James asks.

"Right here is fine!" he answers.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Only making sure my girl is happy on her birthday." he smiles.

"You don't have to…" I say, but I'm too late.

"Alright guys! This one is for Victoria Vega! Happy Birthday Tori!" Kendal says into the mic and I start to blush.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shinin'<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday (yeahh)<p>

I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
>I say<p>

When I see your face (face face...)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile (smaile)  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<p>

Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<p>

Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect's what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say<p>

When I see your face (face face...)  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile (smile)  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<p>

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<br>And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

Yeah…" They finish singing and all I can do is try to hide my face. The rest of the school erupts into applause until lunch is over.

_**A/N: Alright! UI know They just broke up kinda and they are back together, but let's face it, I love them together! Alright! R&R 3**_


End file.
